The Mothman of Mason County
The mothman of mason county is the fifth episode of Mountain Monsters season one and the fifth episode overall. The A.I.M.S. team heads to Mason County West Virginia, to hunt the famous cryptid known as "The Mothman". Section heading The team travels to Point Pleasant, Mason County. On the way, Trapper informs his team they are hunting a "large, winged creature", and the team is quick to guess the beast in question: the Mothman. Jeff describes the mothman as the "most fascinating" creature he's ever researched, standing 7 to 8 feet tall with a ten foot wingspan, lives in caves, spends time near or on bridges, and is often present before disasters. Trapper mentions the fame Mothman has amassed over time including a museum, as well as his affiliation with the Silver Bridge collapse in 1967 where he was said to have been seen under the bridge before the accident. Jeff believes the mothman was directly responsibe for the collapse, somehow using his wings to cause vibrations. Trapper then says the Mothman is now being seen around old country bridges, which is where they will investigate. However, the team is unsure how to go about hunting the Mothman, as they are used to hunting animal type creatures, while the Mothman seems to posses supernatural powers. The guys meet with their first eye witness, a deer hunter named "Crash" who says he was hunting in a field when he noticed a flying creature with red eyes near powerlines, watching him. Trapper says that Sandhill cranes and Barn owls have been mistaken for Mothman before, but Crash says the wing span was far too wide. Crash describes seeing the Mothman hovering near the powerlines, with the lines making a humming noise that was loudest wherever the Mothman was. This leads to the team to believe there is some sort of connection between the Mothman and electricity. Finally, Crash says that the Mothman came closer to him 3 times without seeing him move, as if he were teleporting. However, Jeff believes that when Crash looked into the Mothman's eyes, he fell into a hypnotic trance and became disoriented, so it appeared as if the Mothman were teleporting. The team thanks Crash for telling them his story and proceeds to the first night investigation. At night, the team goes to the same field where Crash had his sighting, and Trapper sends Huckleberry and Buck 200 yards into the field, about where the Mothman was, while Trapper and Jeff watch the thermal camera. Shortly after walking through the field, Jeff picks up a thermal image in the woods to the left of Huckleberry and Buck, who investigate, and hear a heavy, thumping noise, and then back out on Trapper's order. When the team regroups,Trapper decides to go back to the area to check for any signs. Once again, the team expresses theyre uncertainty on how to hunt and capture the Mothman, being they're first supernatural creature. When suddenly, Buck turns around, and sees two glowing lights peering out of the darkness. He tells the others what he saw, but whatever it was disappeared. Trapper comments that Buck looks "white as a sheep" but Buck claimed he's alright. When they reach the spot where Huckleberry and Buck were standing earlier, Buck collapses, unconciouss. He shortly awakes, albeit with no recollection of what happened to him. After this the team leaves for the night. Next day, Willy and Wild Bill design a cage trap that is electrified to attract and catch the Mothman, believing that if the cage is electrified the creature won't be able to teleport through it. Willy describes the trap as "the biggest bug zapper ever built". Meanwhile, the rest of the team go to meet their next eye witness, while Jeff is worried for Buck's health after his sighting of, undoubtedly, the Mothman's eyes. The next witness, "Mark" says he spotted the Mothman on an old abandoned bridge in the woods. Mark describes seeing a seven foot tall creature with glowing eyes take off from a bridge, but when the team sees the bridge, they express doubt that a bridge so small could even support the Mothman, and are convinced that all Mark saw was an owl. Later, the team reviews a new video sent to them by a man named "Jeremy", showing a figure shuffling on a bridge with what appear to be flapping wings. When they meet with Jeremy he tells them he was coming down a hill at night when he saw the creature on a bridge and took out his phone. Since they are now certain the Mothman was indeed on the bridge, the team decides it's the perfect place to set the trap. With the trap area picked, Willy and Bill bring the cage to the old bridge, and hoist it into th air on pulleys. Then, they hook it up to a generator, electrifying it. With the trap ready, and dusk about to begin, the team meets to review the trap, with Willy adding the finishing touch; a huge searchlight pointed on the cage. As the night hunt begins, Buck, Bill, and Willy are equipped with torches and a large flashlight with the task of drawing in the Mothman. The game plan being, that after they have drawn him in, the other team members will light up their torches, and Trapper will light up to trap, after which Buck's team will put out their torches in order to push Mothman to the trap. As Buck and Willy and Bill go to a hill top to begin the plan, Buck sees movement in the woods, He describes it as red and similar to what he saw before he fainted, but it's disappeared. Knowing they are not alone, they radio Trapper and light the torches. While waving around their lights, a set of what appear to be glowing eyes appear behind in the woods. Buck quickly spots the eyes and tells Willy and Bill to douse their lights, knowing they've drawn out the Mothman. Meanwhile, the rest of the team starts hearing noises, as does Bill and Buck, who radios Trapper and asks if it was the trap. Then Willy and Bill start seeing the eyes in the woods, and Trapper warns them not to look into them. Suddenly, Jeff picks up a fire not far from Trapper's team on the thermal camera, and goes to check it out. At the same time, Buck's torch inexplicably catches fire again, as does Willy's even though they were both well put out. Due to the confusion ensuing on both parties, the whole team regroups at the bottom of the hill, where each everyone is caught up on what's occurred. Trapper decides to continue the plan and light up the trap, as well as the torch runway they've constructed to bring in the Mothman. While stepping aside to await the creature, Buck begins to feel sick again after seeing the Mothman's eyes at the top of the hill, and has to sit down in the side-by-side, when all of a sudden, the vehicle headlights and all but 2 torches go out. They soon realize the generator is out too, and head to the trap after hearing strange screeching noises. Upon arrival at the bridge, the trap is down, but is empty. The guys start seeing red eyes again which quickly disappear, and the team is left believing the creature took off straight up. Frustrated, the team determines the Mothman was simply too fast for the cage to drop on but are unsure as too why the torches went out. Trapper concludes that the Mothman is definetly supernatural, and that they'll catch him next time, suggesting they simply electrify the whole bridge. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 1